Confidence, Responsibility and Fαults
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Confianza, responsabilidad… y fallas. Stefan sabe perfectamente que acarrean estos tres términos ya que tiene que enfrentarlos si desea ayudar a Fell’s Church y sus habitantes. La responsabilidad es solo suya. Y eso lo sabe bien. Situado en Invocación.


•**Confidence, Responsibility and F****α****ults**•

_By Midori-Cullen

* * *

_

(Todos los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen.

Son propiedad, únicamente, de la autora L. J. Smith.

Yo solo los uso por diversión.

Sin fines de lucro alguno)

* * *

**Summary:** Confianza, responsabilidad… y fallas. Stefan sabe perfectamente que acarrean estos tres términos ya que tiene que enfrentarlos si desea ayudar a Fell's Church y sus habitantes. La responsabilidad es solo suya. Y eso lo sabe bien. Stefan Pov. Drabble. Situado en Invocación.

_Hope you like it

* * *

_

Una responsabilidad no puede evadirse. Se supone que debe cumplirse al pie de la letra, ya que la persona que nos la encargó "confió" en nosotros y no deberíamos defraudarla.

Yo no _debería_ estar defraudando la confianza de Elena.

Y, sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que me encontraba haciendo. Y no por mi propia voluntad.

No era por ponerme melodramático o negativo, pero solo atendía a los hechos.

Había pasado de vivir "tranquilamente" en Florencia (aunque en compañía de Damon no existe tal cosa como la paz) tratando de no llamar la atención, a enterarme de que había recaído repentinamente en mis hombros toda la responsabilidad de ayudar a Fell's Church -nuevamente- y que esa confianza había sido depositada toda en mí por… _Elena._

Yo no podía fallar. No si ella creía en mí y mi capacidad de resolver esa situación.

¿Cómo podía seguir existiendo sabiendo que le había fallado?

Me había encargado de cumplir lo mejor posible la última voluntad que ella nos había anunciado, aun a costa de perder los nervios gracias al comportamiento excesivamente "maduro" de Damon.

Resultaba cien veces más sencillo estar detrás de mi hermano las veinticuatro horas (hasta que este me echaba a patadas y con amenazas a mi integridad física) que luchar contra un enemigo invisible y aparentemente invencible.

El hecho de haber creído en Damon y que luego él me defraudara, me había hecho enfurecer. Pero conmigo mismo.

Estaba furioso conmigo por haber sido tan estúpido de confiar en la última criatura en la cual debía hacerlo. Todavía no entendía en qué demonios pensaba cuando la idea de dejar en manos de Damon tamaña responsabilidad me había parecido una buena idea.

Debía suponer que si el asunto no le interesaba demasiado, no haría nada para ayudar realmente. Porque él actuaba solo por interés. Y eso yo ya lo sabía, no tenía excusa.

Ni siquiera podía culpar a Damon. La culpa era solo mía. Porque había hecho las cosas mal desde el principio. Porque no había sido de utilidad, como todos creían que lo sería.

Y me sentía impotente. _Tenía_ que haber algo que yo pudiera hacer. Lo que fuera.

Suspiré. Si había ese algo, yo aun no podía verlo.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mi comportamiento.

En vez de estar compadeciéndome a mi mismo debería estar investigando más acerca de nuestro misterioso enemigo, cualquier pista nos servía, alguna conexión, cualquier indicio de su paradero, de su identidad.

Era aun más inservible pensando en mi inutilidad.

Me levanté del árbol en el que había estado apoyado, me sacudí el polvo de los vaqueros y emprendí camino a la casa de Vickie, solo para observar. Era completamente consciente de que no hallaría nada sumamente interesante ni vital para investigación. Sin embargo, había algo que quería corroborar. Tenía que resolver todo esto, creían en mí.

Reí con ironía y amargura en mis adentros.

Esto era una red de responsabilidad, confianza y fallas.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, hace unos día acabé _–por fin-_ el último libro de mi amado Vampire Diaries: _Invocación._ Y, como todos deben dar por supuesto, mis inagotables ganas de escribir (especialmente drabbles) concibieron este pequeño texto que tienen aquí. De todos modos… ¡alguien tiene que ayudar a poblar esta zona! Aunque sea con un pequeño granito de arena…

_Cuídense todos,_

Midori


End file.
